Unexpected Date
by shopgirl152
Summary: Toy Story 3. It's the unexpected dates that mean the most. Jessie/Buzz one-shot


"Emily, no. No, don't throw me into the box. No. No. NOOOO!" Jessie sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. She clapped a hand over her mouth, quickly looking at Bonnie. "Good, she'sstill asleep." She looked around the room, noticing a glow coming from Bonnie's desk. "Huh?" Quietly, she snuck out of bed, gingerly making her way over Buttercup, Totoro, Mr. Pricklepants and Dolly. "Whew. Okay." Making sure the coast was clear, she hopped on the nightstand, then rebounded off it, landing squarely on the desk. Her eyes widened. "Buzz?"

"Jessie!" Buzz dropped the game controller, causing a loud clatter.

"What are you doing? You're going to wake everybody up!" Jessie hissed.

"Well clearly I wasn't expecting anybody to be awake!" Jessie raised an eyebrow at the outburst. "I-I'm sorry Jessie. It's just...I wasn't...I-"

"You weren't expecting anyone?" She smiled, sitting down next to Buzz, looking at the computer. "So...what are you playing anyway?"

"Oh. Um...Buzz Lightyear the Final Frontier." He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep or wanted to beat the game?" She nudged him playfully.

"Hey now; I'll have you know that I happen to be the best at this game."

"Really? Looks to me like you're kind of dying there Buzz."

"What are you-hey!" The Buzz Lightyear of the game died, having been shot by Emperor Zurg. The real Buzz smacked his forehead as GAME OVER flashed

across the screen. "I was this close!"

Jessie stifled a giggle. "Oh, real smooth. Let a pro show you how it's done." She reached over, attempting to take the controller from him. He yanked it back.

"No way Jessie; this is private property."

"Says who?"

"Me, that's who." He grinned. "And no self respecting as—oof!" Jessie tackled him, causing him to land on his back. "Hey, that's not fair! Foul play!"

"Come on Buzz, give me back the controller," Jessie said, sitting squarely on top of him.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Ugh! Come on Buzz! Don't be such a baby!"

"Hey, nobody calls me a baby. I am Buzz Lightyear—"

"Of Star Command. You protect the world from the Evil Emperor Zurg, blah, blah, blah." She smirked. "Doesn't work anymore. Now give!" She lunged for the controller, grabbing it out of his hand and somersaulting through the air, landing in front of the computer.

Buzz could only stare in amazement as she plopped down, angling the controller in front of her. "Now, how do I start this thing?"

* * *

"Go that way! No, that way! Jessie, I said GO THAT WAY!"

Jessie smacked him on the shoulder. "Buzz, be quiet! You're gonna wake everybody up!"

"Frankly, I don't see—look out!" His eyes widened in horror as an evil alien went to attack the fake Buzz.

"Calm down Buzz." She rolled her eyes as she hit a flurry of buttons on the controller, swiftly vaporizing the aliens and leveling up.

Buzz's jaw dropped. "How did—but I—I've been on that level fifteen times and never leveled up!"

"Told ya I'm a pro." She smirked as she tossed the controller toward him. "Your turn."

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Huh?"

"I-uh-um-I mean…" he faltered, searching for something to say. The sight of her staring at him like that was unnerving. He forced a grin. "Great job Jessie; you'd make an excellent space ranger."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm gonna enroll in the Buzz Lightyear Training Academy tomorrow."

"There's a training academy?" Jessie cocked an eyebrow at him. "I mean…of course there's not! It doesn't exist!"

"Whatever Astronut."

"Astronut? Huh?"

"Would you just go already?"

"Hey, nobody tells me what to do; if I want to pick up the controller, I'll—"he emitted a soft gasp as he reached down to grab the controller, his hand brushing Jessie's. Gulping, he chanced a look upwards; she stared at him, her cheeks pink. He jerked his hand away. "Gee…I'm-I'm sorry. I really should get back to the game now. Lot of aliens…to…vanquish…" he looked down, noticing that Jessie had taken his hand.

She grinned at him. "Maybe the aliens can wait." Leading the way, she walked to the window. "Let's just watch the sunrise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because, really, I—"

Jessie giggled. "Would you just watch the sunrise?"

Buzz grinned, squeezing her hand. "Yes ma'm."

* * *

"Mmmm…" Buzz and Jessie started as the quiet in the room was broken by Bonnie's murmuring.

"Gee, how long have we been standin here?" Jessie peered outside, noticing the sun as it began to rise higher in the sky. "Sweet Mother of Georgia Brown! Bonnie's waking up! Buzz, we have to—"

"Say no more." Buzz walked over to the computer, flipping the button on the monitor before sitting down.

Jessie walked over to him. "Um…Buzz? Aren't you going back to the bed? You know, where the other toys are?"

"No, Bonnie actually left me here."

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep."

"Hey, you try sleeping on hardwood; at least you get the comfy bed."

Jessie giggled as she turned to hop off the desk. "Sorry Buzz." She looked toward the bed. "Guess I better be getting back."

"Yeah." Buzz watched as she gathered her feet under her, ready to spring. "Uh Jessie?"

"Buzz! I have to—"

"I had a great time tonight. It was the best da—I mean…um…"

Jessie smiled at him. "The best what now?"

"Nothing."

She walked over to him. "You said date."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn—"

"I had a great time tonight too."

"No I didn—I'm sorry, what was that?"

Jessie looked down at her boots. "I had a great time tonight too." She smiled sheepishly. "Best date I've ever been on."

"Really? Because frankly—" his words were stopped short as Jessie quickly kissed him, causing his wings to pop out.

Jessie giggled at the sight when she pulled away. "Good night Buzz." She hopped onto the nightstand, then hopped onto the bed, turning to him. "Same time tomorrow night?"

Buzz nodded, gently touching his lips which were still tingling from the kiss. Jessie smiled and nodded, climbing over the toys, reaching Bonnie just as she rolled over and opened her eyes. "Good morning Jessie!"

Buzz instantly slumped over to the position he had been left in before Bonnie could see him. He closed his eyes for an instant; tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

**~END~**


End file.
